scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dianetics Today
Dianetics Today is a book compiledThis description appears on page 953 of the hardbound edition published by Bridge Publications, 1998, ISBN 1573180785. from the work of L. Ron Hubbard and published in 1975 (Bridge Publications, Inc., ISBN 0-88404-036-4). It was created to mark the 25th anniversary of Hubbard's practice of Dianetics, which had been introduced in his 1950 book Dianetics: The Modern Science of Mental Health. The book discusses and updates Dianetics in the light of technical developments allegedly made by Hubbard in the previous quarter of a century. Dianetics Today was the textbook for the Hubbard Standard Dianetics Course which used to train Dianetic auditors from 1975 to 1978. However, in June 1978 this technology was updated by the release of New Era Dianetics New Era Dianetics Series 1 Hubbard Communications Office Bulletin of 21 June 1978. , which introduced an improved version of R3R and many additional ways of applying Dianetics. Dianetics Today is therefore no longer used as a textbook but remains a snapshot of Dianetics as it was practised in the mid 1970s. Like a number of other Hubbard books, Dianetics Today was not actually written as a single work; instead, it comprises various technical bulletins and taped lectures issued by Hubbard and circulated within the Church of Scientology. The assembly of the book is attributed to unnamed staff members of the "LRH Personal Compilations Bureau", under the editorship of Jill Steinberg and Alethiea C. Taylor, with line drawings by André Clavel. Dianetics Today, frontispiece. Church of Scientology of California, Publications Organization United States, 1975.. Sections Dianetics Today is divided into three sections or "books". * Book one provides an introduction to the practice and principles of Dianetics, including becoming an auditor, how to study the subject, basic definitions with illustrations, Hubbard's views on the workings of the mind and the use of Dianetics. * Book two outlines the basic communication skills needed for Dianetics auditors, what is done, how it gets done and what the expected results are. * Book three explains how the basic principles of Dianetics are applicable to a wide variety of issues and situations. It covers in detail the Dianetic auditing process used at that time, known as R3R, and includes transcripts from 33 actual Dianetic auditing sessions case supervised by Hubbard during 1969. Disappearance Dianetics Today only appeared in one edition and, unusually for a book attributed to Hubbard, has never been publicly reprinted. It is no longer in print, nor does the Church of Scientology sell remaindered copies or old stock. Mentions of the book have disappeared from subsequent editions of other Scientology and Dianetics books, and it does not appear on the Materials Guide Chart released by the Church in 2005. The book's editor, Jill Steinberg, was later declared to be a "Suppressive Person" by the Church of Scientology and was expelled from the Church in 1983, along with 610 other individuals who appear to have fallen out with the Church's new leadership under David Miscavige. Sea Organization Executive Directive 2192 of January 27, 1983 References Sources * Dianetics Today - Article deleted from Wikipedia * L. Ron Hubbard. Dianetics Today. Church of Scientology of California, Publications Organization United States, 1975. ISBN 0-88404-036-4. Category:Books